


Smiling at the Dirt

by CarolinaBright



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolinaBright/pseuds/CarolinaBright
Summary: A fluffy Destiel one-shot. My first work! Enjoy!!! ^__^





	Smiling at the Dirt

"Cas, angel, I know you are very upset, but I really need you to focus-"

"I just don't see why you won't let me have one! It would be very practical."

This had been the argument for the past 20 minutes since they walked past the home and gardening section of their local supermarket. Castiel had developed a love for gardening. At first, Dean loved seeing Cas work out in the sun, smiling down at his dirty hands, carefully placing small seeds into the ground. Dean even encouraged it back then and Sam loved the fresh grown vegetables, ready and available at all times. 

But now, Cas had developed this love into somewhat of an obsession, comparable only to Dean's obsession with fixing Baby. As Cas's garden grew, so did his variety of gardening tools, gloves, and watering cans. 

This particular argument was over a hat. A beautiful, straw sunhat. 

"Really, Cas, you have so many things already! I have an old cap somewhere at home you can have to use, if you want." 

Cas turns to him and with eyes that he could have only learned from Sam, said this, "but wouldn't I look good in it, Dean?" 

This is, of course, the same argument Cas used to get those blue gardening gloves he cherished so much. Along with the eyes that got Cas those new sheers too. But it always worked. Because Dean always begins to picture Cas in the hat or gloves, out in his garden, carefully tending to tomatoes and rose bushes, strawberries and daisies. Smiling that smile that made Dean fall in love with him. The smile, he swears, that could raise him from Perdition all over again. 

So, along with a variety of pies, bread, and beer, the sunhat makes its way down the conveyor belt of the checkout. They only receive one odd look from the young lady manning the cash register, before she carefully wraps a bag around it and hands it to Castiel, who holds it like a baby. 

Once home, Dean starts lugging in groceries as Cas races with his new accessory to the backyard. 

After Dean has put away the groceries into the designated places Sam has meticulously labeled for each item, he watches Cas, in his sunhat and blue gloves, smiling down at the dirt and tomatoes, and smiles.


End file.
